


Everything Bughead

by singularity001



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not all short, One Shot, Random & Short, Sometimes Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularity001/pseuds/singularity001
Summary: Random scenes, drabbles, one-shots, just whatever pops into my head for the Bughead pairing on Riverdale. Rating is high initially, even though it probably doesn't need to be. Also, other characters tagged will eventually appear in later chapters.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever posted something here. I've written other fic before, for other fandoms in other locations. But this ship carried me away with it early on in the show and since we won't be getting anything for a couple of weeks, I had to do something to tide my shipping heart over. Enjoy! (Ratings may change for later chapters!)

Nightmares

Betty frowned down at the trunk of Polly and Jason’s car, staring at his jacket and the drugs peeking out from underneath the sleeve. Wiping the rain from her eyes, she looked up towards Juggie, expecting him to be there, but he was gone. All that was left were two footprints where he’d been standing – as if he’d disappeared into thin air. No tracks led away.

“Jughead?” She called out, her voice wobbling a little. How did she end up alone in these woods? The eerie haze to everything, the strange misty light cast by her flashlight, and the fact that Jughead had disappeared without a trace…

“It’s the dream again…” she said out loud, the hair on the back of her neck prickling with the sensation of being watched. Goosebumps raced up her arms.

“No... No, no, no!” She cried out, slamming the trunk shut and turning to run, but she wasn’t fast enough. She never realized she was dreaming fast enough to avoid what came next.

A dark figure loomed in front of her, wearing a dark cloak with a hood, his or her face concealed. The figure lifted its gloved hand to point a gun at her face.

Her heart stuck to her throat, cutting off her air. She panicked and ran past the figure, slipping in the mud. The gun went off with a loud bang and she screamed.

“What do you want with me? Leave me alone!” She dove into the woods, hoping to use the trees for cover. The figure chased her through the woods, shooting at her. Whoever it was didn’t respond to her pleas to stop. She dove behind a rock and went still. A rush of cold made her glance down.

Now she was in her pajamas instead of her jeans, sweater and jacket. She wasn’t even wearing shoes and her bare feet stuck in the thick mud. Her flashlight was gone.

The figure found her, pouncing and pinning her to the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“It’s a dream! You aren’t real! YOU AREN’T REAL!” She kicked out and squirmed under the person’s grip. The gun was pointed at her face, but before getting shot, which is how the dream always ended, she decided she wasn’t going to go down without knowing who this figure was. She reached up and snatched at the hood, yanking it down to see who was behind it.

Her own blue eyes glared back at her, with a bloody sinister smile of sharpened black teeth.

“You’re your own worst enemy,” hooded Betty growled, pointing the gun at her face.

“Noooo!”

BAMB!

Her eyes flew open as she desperately sucked in breaths of air. She was on the floor, tangled in her quilt and sheets. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a sheen of sweat coated her body. She kicked her way out of her sheets and her phone tumbled out and landed onto her stomach.

She grabbed it and shakily called the first person that came to mind. Jughead.

The phone rang twice before she heard his voice, groggy and soft, come on the other line.

“Betts? What’s going on? It’s like, 2am…” She instantly felt bad for waking him up, especially considering all the stress he was going through with his dad.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s nothing…” she was about to end the call when Jughead stopped her.

“It’s not. If you called me at 2am it isn’t nothing. I’ll be over in 2 minutes.” He ended the call and she stared at her phone, shaking uncontrollably. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her own face loomed back at her. She sat up and shoved her sheets and quilt away and leaned against her bed, staring at her bedroom window expectantly.

About a minute later, the edges of the ladder appeared at her window. She waited until she saw Juggie’s dark hair, sans beanie, became visible. She crawled over to the window and propped herself up with the window seat, barely trusting her legs to keep her upright and opened it.

Jughead crawled through and closed the window behind him. Betty had never seen Jughead without his beanie. His hair was thick and wavy, and hung slightly in his eyes. It looked soft. She had the overwhelming urge to run her fingers through it.

Instead, Betty wiped the tears away and sat back down, right against her window seat. Jughead sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“I’m so stupid, Juggie, it was just a really bad dream that’s all,” Betty said.

“What was it about?”

She summarized her dream for him, ending with the big reveal of who was behind the hood. She shivered involuntarily and he rubbed her arms.

“Wow, that’s…intense,” Jughead said. Tears started flowing again and she looked up at him.

“Jug, why can’t I get over this? Why do my dreams torment me?” He pulled her into a tighter hug and she buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

“You’re stressed out about everything. Dreams are your brain’s way of trying to work stuff out or tell you something,” Jughead insisted, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“Well, what is this trying to tell me? That I’m crazy and have a split personality?” She hiccupped and sniffled.

“I was going to say that maybe it’s your mind’s way of telling you that you’re holding too much back, sometimes. You’re always trying to help everyone else but you don’t take care of yourself. You’re your own worst enemy – I think that message was pretty clear,” Jughead explained. She sat up and looked at him.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. You’re so nice and caring that you sacrifice your own peace of mind and happiness for others. I understand that you want to help Polly. I do too. I want to figure out who killed Jason just as much as you, but part of being a good investigator is being able to take a step back when you need too,” Jughead said.

Betty nodded, still curled up, almost on Jughead’s lap.

“That makes sense,” she said. They sat in companionable silence for a moment, staring at each other.

“Do you think I need to take a step back and take a break from investigating?” Betty whispered. Their faces were close together.

“No. Not right now. I just think that sometimes it’s okay for you to want to go to Pop’s and hang out. Lately everything we do together involves the investigation, which is fine, but…what happens when it ends? What do we do if we find the killer?” Jughead asked.

Betty hadn’t thought that far ahead. She was so worried that they wouldn’t find the killer that the idea of there being a time after the killer seemed strange and distant.

“I don’t know. I’d never thought about that,” she said.

“I like you a lot Betty and I don’t want to lose that closeness once we solve this thing, which I think we will. Eventually,” Jughead said.

“I don’t want to lose it, either. Maybe… maybe we should hang out and do something that doesn’t involve the investigation. Just…something fun. I haven’t done something fun and carefree in a while,” she replied.

“In the meantime, you should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow,” Jughead said. Betty smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re wonderful,” she said. He laughed. He helped her straighten her sheets and quilt. They lingered by her window as Jughead was about to exit.

“We’ll do something fun. The carnival is coming to town soon, do you want to go to that? I’ll win you a giant stuffed animal,” Jughead offered, opening her window. Betty laughed.

“Yes, I would love that. You can enter the eating contest of course….”

“Oh, they have an eating contest?” Jughead asked, feigning innocence. She swatted him playfully on the arm.

“You’re ridiculous!”

“I’ll see you in the morning… or I guess, in a few hours,” Jughead said. He returned the kiss, lingering longer through the window, until he could feel Betty's mouth smile against his. Then he crawled out and got back on the ladder. Betty leaned out the window and kissed him again.

“Thank you for chasing my nightmares away, Romeo” she whispered.

“Anytime, Juliet. Anytime.”


	2. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Archie accidentally sees more than he's expecting through Betty's bedroom window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter update. I'll try to update this fairly regularly. Thanks for the kudos!

Archie glared at his English homework before throwing his pencil down in frustration and running his fingers through his hair distractedly. He thought that when Jughead moved in, he would get a chance to hang out with him more often, maybe even get help on school work when he needed it. They could talk more and re-establish their friendship, especially now that Grundy was gone…

Instead, Jughead spent most of his time out, either at the Blue and Gold with Betty or at Pop’s, he assumed. He saw him at dinner, occasionally, and then Jughead would wander off again. It was like he’d gotten so used to being homeless that he didn’t bother telling anyone where he was or when he’d be back. Ever since he’d admitted to Archie that he and Betty “had a moment” as he put it, he’d been thinking about them incessantly.

He wanted to focus on his music. On Valerie. On football. He had enough of his own stuff to worry about without trying to get in on the sleuthing thing that Betty and Jughead had gotten involved in, but he couldn’t quite figure out why the idea of them together bothered him so much. He didn’t have any romantic feelings for Betty – he told her that and it was still true. He knew she was pretty, of course. She always had been, but he didn’t feel attracted to her as though she could be a girlfriend.

“Why?” He demanded to his empty bedroom. “Why does it bother me?” Betty was his best friend. So was Jughead. So? Archie felt the idea tickling the corner of his mind, and although he shoved it away, it came back. I feel left out. I was the person they had in common and now they don’t need me to be friends.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window –the one that faced Betty’s bedroom. He blinked in surprise.

vBetty was there, talking to Jughead. Betty looked mildly upset and was moving her hands as she spoke and Jughead was staring at her, listening. Archie knew he should look away. They were having a private conversation and it was rude to stare at them. But he didn’t.

What did Betty see in Jughead? What did Jughead see in Betty? Maybe that was part of it. They didn’t seem like they would go together –her beautiful, perfect room and perfect family, which he knew now wasn’t so perfect after all….was that it? He never thought of Betty as the type who needed saving, but a brief part of him wondered if Jughead saw Betty as someone like him. Damaged, the thought popped into his head without prompting.

In the entire time he’d known Jughead, he’d never had a girlfriend. Not really. Sure, when they were in elementary school, Ethel Muggs had followed him around and he’d held her hand a couple of times, but that didn’t count. In fact, Jughead hadn’t appeared to show a particular interest in any girl that he could remember. He never hung around any girls other than Betty.

Then it happened.

Jughead reached out, took Betty by the face and pulled her into a kiss. Archie watched in utter fascination as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss wasn’t a chaste, brief kiss on the mouth. It was… passionate. Betty’s hand was on Jughead’s shoulder and Archie couldn’t see her other hand.

Archie knew instinctively that he should look away. If they saw him staring, it would be…awkward. He couldn’t look away. Jughead reached up and pulled the band holding Betty’s ponytail in place, making her blonde hair fall around her shoulders in waves. Betty moved her hands and pushed Jughead’s jacket off of him.

The next part made his mouth fall open in shock. Jughead reached around Betty, lifted her up into the air and moved her to the window seat. He couldn’t tell exactly what Jughead was doing from that angle, but from the way Betty’s head was thrown back, he filled in the blanks with his own vivid imagination.

Okay. So Jughead hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that he and Betty “shared a moment,” which is honestly what Archie had thought when he first said it, despite the fact that he’d put his arm around Betty. Archie shifted his glance away when he realized he was having a reaction of his own. To his two best friends making out.

He ran to the bathroom to fix it and refused to look back through the window to see how their encounter ended.


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is sore after River Vixen practice and wants to take a bath. She misjudges what time it is and Jughead makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've been updating pretty much once a day, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep that up. I will try to add more on a fairly regular basis, at least until the show comes back on.

Betty felt the foamy, soapy water in her bath tub. It was slightly hotter than what she wanted, so she pulled her clothes off and folded them neatly on the counter. Ever since Cheryl Blossom had reinstated the River Vixens, practice had been an intense operation in playing ‘catch up’ according to Cheryl. Betty hadn’t felt this sore since she’d tried aerobic exercise in middle school to lose her ‘baby fat’ at her mother’s insistence.

Her legs ached. Her abs were sore. It hurt to stand, to sit. A hot bubble bath was just what she needed and her mother wasn’t there to complain about her wasting water on baths. She’d told Juggie that he could come over later so that they could put their heads together about what they had so far on the Jason Blossom murder case, but she wanted this time first. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran her brush through it before grabbing her towel to put it near the tub when she realized she was missing something.

“Bathrobe…where’s my bathrobe?” She dug around in the linen closet in the bathroom, but didn’t find it.

“Ugh!” It was still in her bedroom. She wrapped the towel around herself. She looked around the bathroom one last time, also noting she’d left her slippers in her room, too. And her phone.

“Fine, fine,” she muttered to herself. She shuffled out of the bathroom back towards her bedroom to get her missing items.

What she didn’t expect to see upon entering her room was Jughead Jones climbing through her window.

“YAAH!” She yelped, almost dropping her towel as Jughead looked up. His mouth popped open in surprise.

“Uhhh….” He immediately tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Betty could feel her entire body turning pink with embarrassment, but concern for Jughead overwhelmed that sense of embarrassment.

“Jughead, are you okay?” She bent down to reach out to him. He rolled over and clambered to his feet clumsily.

“Juggy, I… thought you were coming over later!” Betty gasped, clinging to the towel. Jughead didn’t respond, he simply stared at her, blinking slowly.

“Jughead? Hello, is anyone home?” She approached him slowly and he shook his head.

“Umm…” his voice wobbled a little as he stared at her. “You’re in a towel.”

“Yes, I was about to take a bath. I’m sore from River Vixen practice. I thought you were coming over later?”

“I…uhh…what?” He blinked slowly again. Betty stared back at him, incredulous.

“Sorry!” Jughead suddenly said, covering his eyes with his hands. “It is later! I came at the time you told me too!” Betty raced over to check her phone, and sure enough, it was the exact time she’d asked him to be over.

“Well, uhh…” She thought about the tempting bath waiting for her.

“You can still take your bath,” Jughead said, still covering his eyes. “I could talk to you through the bathroom door.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Betty agreed. Jughead dropped his hands from his eyes and stared at her again. She grabbed her slippers, bathrobe and phone.

He followed her into the hallway, where he peered into the bathroom and the tub full of soapy water. The mirrors had fogged up in the warmth.

“That looks nice,” Jughead said. “I haven’t had a bubble bath since I was like…six.” Betty grinned. She could picture him in the tub, playing with battleships and aliens.

“I can see it,” Betty said. Jughead’s face flushed a light pink. They stared at each other for a long time, with Jughead eyeing her towel again and shifting on his feet.

“Anyway, you can just sit here I guess. Grab a snack from the refrigerator downstairs,” Betty offered. Jughead nodded and when Betty closed the bathroom door he exhaled the tense breath he’d begun to hold. He raced downstairs and grabbed a snack and brought it back up. He sat down in front of the bathroom door, his back leaned against it.

He could hear Betty sloshing around in the tub.

“You know, Jughead, you’re the first guy to see me in a towel,” Betty said through the door. Jughead munched a grape.

“You’re the first girl I’ve seen in a towel,” he replied. Betty laughed. “I’ve never talked to a girl taking a bubble bath through her bathroom door before, so that’s a first for me, too,” Jughead continued.

“Me too. I’ve never had a conversation with a guy through my bathroom door while in the tub,” Betty replied.

“You’re parents aren’t going to show up and kick me out, are they? The scandal of a boy talking to their daughter while she’s in the tub might be too much for them,” Jughead said dryly. Betty laughed through the door.

“They aren’t home and they shouldn’t be for a few hours,” Betty said. They discussed the case and where their information pointed so far. They hadn’t made a whole lot of progress, other than worrying about Jughead being on Sheriff Keller’s radar.

“How am I supposed to help you investigate if Sheriff Keller thinks I did it?” Jughead asked.

“Archie’s dad gave you an alibi, there’s no way he’s going to keep going that direction. He has no reason to think Archie’s dad lied,” Betty replied. As if he sensed she was wondering, Jughead said, “You know, if you were curious, that week I was planning a road trip with Archie. He bailed on me at the last minute, so I went on the trip by myself. I know now that he was with old Grundy at the time.”

“Oh. Her real name is Jennifer Gibson,” Betty replied. Jughead stopped eating grapes.

“How do you know that?”

“Uhh…. Veronica and I broke into her car. I found a lock box with her real ID in it and a gun,” Betty said.

“Broke into her car? A gun? Betty, shouldn’t we add her to the murder board? She was there the day Jason Blossom disappeared.”

“Probably…she told Archie that the gun was protection from her abusive ex-husband. That’s also why she changed her name, she said. I don’t think I believe her story though,” Betty said.

“Yeah, child predators have a tendency to lie to make other people feel sorry for them,” Jughead said warily.

“Well, the first thing that tipped me off that the story didn’t seem real. She assumed the identity of someone who was already dead. Why not just change her name? Why go to the trouble of stealing someone else’s identity?”

“Wait,” Jughead said. “So, Geraldine Grundy is dead?”

“Yeah, I found her obituary in the Riverdale Register from 7 years ago. Jennifer Gibson was pretending to be her, lived in her old house and everything. Probably getting her social security checks,” Betty said.

“So I’m guessing her sudden departure was your doing?” Jughead surmised.

“Yeah, I wrote about confronting Archie in my diary and my mom read it. She also found the gun in my drawer. She dragged me over to Archie’s and Grundy was there and his dad and my mom confronted them. It was ugly and awkward. My mom wanted to go the sheriff…” Betty trailed off.

“Huh, the first time I’ve ever agreed with Mama Cooper,” Jughead said. Betty laughed through the door.

“Don’t let her hear you call her that. She’d hate it.”

“Precisely why I’m using that name from now on. Mama Cooper.”

“Anyway, I basically threatened my mom and Grundy agreed to leave. So, I guess we’ll never know if she did it or not. Now I kind of regret that, maybe I should’ve let mom drag her into jail,” Betty said. Jughead heard the sound of water sloshing around as Betty stood up. The water drained from the tub.

He got a flash of Betty, standing in the tub, her naked form covered in a layer of glistening suds. He closed his eyes, knowing that, that wouldn’t make the image leave his mind. The sound of the shower came on and he could see it, almost as if he had x-ray vision and were looking through the door. Betty rinsed off the bubbles before turning the shower off and stepping out of the tub.

Jughead experienced a physical reaction that wasn’t typical for him. It wasn’t like it never happened before – usually just at random, for no particular reason, but he could only recall it happening in response to a specific girl one other time. That particular girl was Betty.

It was middle school and she’d brought cupcakes for the class. She leaned over to give Jughead one and he’d caught a glance of the view down her sweater, just briefly. It was enough to cause a reaction in his 8th grade self. Back then, he’d put a book on his lap until it went away on its own.

He didn’t have a book to cover himself with this time.

“I’ll be out in a minute, you can go back to my room if you want,” Betty said through the door.

“Yeah, sure…” Jughead said. He went to her room and threw himself onto her bed, which didn’t help at all. It smelled like her, a vaguely sweet smell that he couldn’t exactly place. Flowery, but not overpowering. Betty came into the room a few minutes later, in a bathrobe and with a towel wrapped around her hair. He’d never seen her without makeup on before, so when he looked up to see her fresh, clean face, he smiled.

“Taking a nap, huh?” Betty asked.

“Probably. You’re beautiful without makeup,” he said. Betty’s face flushed a peachy pink color. She sat at her vanity and pulled her towel off, shaking her damp hair out. He watched in fascinated silence as she brushed out her damp hair and rubbed her towel over her head.

She draped the towel over her chair and turned her full attention on him.

“I’m sorry for interrupting our meeting with bath time,” she said.

“I’m not,” Jughead replied immediately, a slow smile spreading over his face.


	4. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another iteration of what would happen if Jughead and Betty ended up in Cheryl's closet the night of the after party in the pilot episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been done a couple of hundred times already, but this is my spin on things. ;)

This is not how either Betty or Jughead thought the night would end up. They were standing in front of each other, in Cheryl Blossom’s linen closet, at the after-party to the dance. Never mind why Jughead had shown up in the first place, after Archie and Veronica had come out looking a little disheveled and embarrassed, Betty had wanted to run away. 

But she didn’t. She forced herself to stay and told herself she was stronger than this. Now she felt as though she was being made the butt of an elaborate joke set up by Cheryl Blossom at her and poor Jughead’s expense. She felt only a slight sense of vindication at the strained look on Archie’s face when Cheryl had organized it so that Betty and Jughead were next… 

”So…do you want to talk or just stand here in silence for the next six minutes or so?” Jughead murmured quietly, leaning back into the blankets on the shelf. 

”We can talk…I suppose,” Betty replied. She tried to keep the emotion out if her voice, but the hitch in her throat gave away her true feelings. She sniffled. 

”You feel betrayed by Archie and Veronica. She wants to be your friend and she knows that you have a thing for Archie and yet…” Jughead trailed off. 

”I’ve been trying to tell Archie how I feel about him, but he doesn’t seem to get it. I don’t know,” Betty said, looking down at her shoes. 

“Why do you like him?” Jughead asked. 

“Huh?” 

“What do you like about Archie? What qualities of his make you attracted to him?” 

Betty froze, trying to think of why she liked Archie. 

“He’s my best friend. I’ve known him since I was four years old. I mean…he’s Archie!” 

“So, is he attentive to your needs? Does he take the time to care about your day? Does he help you with anything in particular?” Jughead prompted. 

Betty immediately felt a surge of confusion. Archie didn’t do any of those things, at least, not consistently. She knew that Jughead and Archie had, had some kind of falling out this past summer, but she wasn’t sure why or what happened to cause it. She wondered privately if some of Jughead’s lingering animosity towards Archie was making him judge him unfairly. 

“What happened between you two this summer?” Betty asked instead. Jughead smirked. 

“Archie and I had plans to go on a road trip. We’d been planning it for months. Saving up, mapping out the trip and the sights… then he bailed on me at the last minute. Wouldn’t tell me why he changed his mind about the whole thing. I tried to talk to him, but he got all cagey and distant. After that, I decided if our friendship wasn’t important to him anymore, I wasn’t going to keep putting in the effort either. That’s what happened.” 

Betty frowned. Archie hadn’t really been responding to her texts and messages towards the end of the summer either. The times he did respond sounded off-handed or distracted, as if he were preoccupied with something else. What was going on? 

“I’m not being mean, I just want to know what you see in him. What makes him worthy of your time and affection?” Jughead asked. 

“I…I don’t know,” Betty replied honestly. “I thought I used to know, but he’s become distant with me, too. He won’t talk to me and now this whole thing with Veronica…Maybe he finds me boring.” 

”Well, if that’s the case, he’s full of shit.” Betty was startled by the vehemence in his voice. 

”What?” 

“You can take this however you want too, but I don’t think Archie deserves you. But that’s just my opinion, nothing else. It doesn’t have to matter,” Jughead muttered, kicking at the carpet. They had only three minutes left in the closet. 

“Jughead…Juggie, I… I’ve missed you. I feel like we’ve become distant, too, and I don’t want that,” Betty said. “And I will always respect your opinions. You’re one of the smartest people I know.” 

A smile, rarely seen on Jughead, spread slowly over his face. He reached out his hand and tucked a loose piece of her hair back, his fingers gently brushing against her temple. Betty felt a rush of goosebumps on her arms from the contact. 

“I miss you too, Betty Cooper. How about we ditch this sad little party and go somewhere else? Pop’s?” 

Betty smiled, feeling better already. She’d been planning to confess her feelings to Archie tonight. To tell him how she really felt. Now…she didn’t know. Jughead’s questions would have seemed easy enough to answer only a few hours ago, but now… did she even have answers? 

“That sounds great, Juggie. It’ll give us time to catch up.” 

”You going to tell Archie about your feelings?” Jughead asked. 

”What feelings? Maybe I was just deluding myself, Juggie. Seeing him with rose-colored glasses or something. If I’d stopped and thought about it objectively, I would’ve seen it. Archie doesn’t like me as anything more than a friend and if I told him I liked him, he would say he didn’t feel the same. I don’t even believe I like him anymore. How could I have been so ridiculous?” 

“It’s normal to do foolish things because you think you’re in love. Look at Romeo and Juliet,” he said. 

“Delusional love-sick teenagers or fated love?” Betty asked. She and Jughead locked eyes. Betty didn’t usually stare into Jughead’s eyes like this, but now that she was, she felt a rush of pleasure. His eyes were a blue-green color. Intense. Long, thick eyelashes…

“Or both…” Jughead murmured, leaning forward to stare at her. Betty felt her breath catch in her throat again, for a different reason this time. 

“Juggie…” She whispered as their faces got so close, she could smell him. The scent of trees and lightly of mint. 

”Hmmm…” he made a sound and closed the gap between them, his mouth gently pressing against hers. Betty didn’t know how she felt about it initially, but after a second, she relaxed into the kiss, letting Jughead move his hand to cup her face. His tongue probed her lips and she opened to mouth to let him in. The fingers of his other hand tangled themselves into her hair, pushing her head back ever so slightly as they leaned back into the other shelves. 

Betty moved her own hands up to his shoulders as they drew their bodies closer. They were lost in the kiss and didn’t notice Cheryl Blossom opening the linen closet door. 


End file.
